The Wrong Idea
by crazy applegirl anime nut
Summary: What do you get when you get 2 drunken Bakas 1 crazy Kunoichi and two love birds you get a crazy house hold. Sorry I suck at summary please read to find see my better summary


**The wrong Idea **

Ninjababe2011: Hi there today Ill be writing my first Naruto/Hinata paring (Random cheers in the back ground )I apologies to all readers out there about my bad grammar and writing style so please when reviewing

**Can you pretty please give this poor author a nice review if ya do ill bake you a cupcake with all sorts of topping ...=P  
><strong>

**(Summery) **This is set a

Year after the Shippuden series now please keep in mind I haven't seen past the episode when Naruto Sakura Yamato and Sai fought Sauske.

**My little summery for everyone who reads this so they know what's going on **

After Sauske returned to the Leaf village. All of rookie 9 got promoted to Jounin wile Team Gai and the two Sand older sand siblings got promoted to ANBU and with that Naruto

Sauske Sai Sakura and Hinata all got a 3-bed room apartment Sai and Sauske are an Item and shear a room wile Hinata and Naruto also shear a room together and are in an committed relationship as for Sakura well she's single.

**Witting style all right **

**This means -**** (**_Thinking_)  
>wile this means<p>

**-**** (Inner. Inner Sakura)**

**Sorry If I confused you send me a message and I will explain to you **

**Disclaimer**** I do not own Naruto if I did I wouldn't be in high school at the moment**

It was a beautiful Friday afternoon in the village Hidden in the leafs and it was the time of day and week where the civilians and Shinobi

of the village were finishing off there work and relaxing for the evening getting ready for Saturday every thing was as normal as ever Hahaha well not so much for a certain 17

Teen year old Pink haired Kounchi named Sakura Haruno yes her Friday afternoon was anything but normal it all started when Lady Tsunade gave her orders to practice healing a spider after she was done her spider healing. It was all ready time to head home as the pink haired Chuunin was walking she noticed that all the restaurants were closed. ''_Huh well that cant be right its only 5:00pm.''_Sakura thought as she looked at her red and Wight watch a few minutes latter Sakura finally made it back to her Apartment when she walked in the door the poor Kounchi allmost passed out due to what was going on in the lounge which involved two male by the name of Sai and Sauske who were dancing to Barbie girl. "Oh look here its our favorite Medical ninja.'"A man with navy hair and red eyes said, "Oh hey there girlfriend what's up "Sai asked. "Oh hey Sai Sauske nothing much really. "Sakura said as she threw her backpack on the couch. ''Any who where's Hinata and Naruto. "Sakura asked. '"Oh well there doing the Hokey poky in bed if you get my drift hehehe. "Sauske said with a slight purveyed look on his hot Uchiha face "Wow really so there really are going to 7th Base (A/N I think that's the base for sex I don't know)"Sakura said in amazement. "I better tell them to keep the nose on a low level. '"The Nurse said as she walked to Hinata and Naruto bedroom when she was about 4 inch's away from knocking on the door her

Fist admittedly froze when she heard. 'Hey Hinata-Chan I have a special treat for you tonight. ''A blond man with a really with excitement in his voice said ''Oh N-Naruto w-what is it" A really shy tone said "Okay just close your eyes and on the count of three open them okay ready 1,2,3 open"Naruto said as Hinata closed and opened here eyes."Oh wow Naruto that's soo big I mean really big. "Hinata said.' _Really big,' Inner Sakura _

_Thought as a slight blush crossed over the creamy skin of the 17 teen year old ''_Hahaha do you like it.'Naruto asked. "O-Oh yes I love it Naruto that's so nice of you to do that for me ''Hinata said.''_Wow...Wait I shouldn't be listening to there convocation."Sakura thought.''_**Chaa you Baka! Of cores you should I mean hello It would be good gossip to tell Ino-Pig!.' **Inner. Inner Sakura thought. ''_What no way nah ah that's wrong and you I mean I know that.' The good side of Sakura said ."_**Blahh hello I have three reasons why you should be listen to the two-love birds convocation **

**1. To tell Ino on Monday she will be so jealous that you finally have something interesting to tell that blond bimbo**

** would be good research for the future you know incase a boy asks as out**

** basically out of curiosity **

**.''**The Bad inner Sakura said' '_Hmm well I guess you do have a point."Sakura said.' _So U-Um do I chew it. "Hinata asked" What no of cores not you will hurt your teeth because its so hard."Naruto replied." So I suck it then." The Navy haired Kounchi said." Right on the spot so do you want to me to take it off before you suck it. "Naruto asked as the _byakugan_ users nodded as Sakura stood or lent on the other side of the door blushing like crazy and possibly feeling a nose bleed coming if Anime girls get nosebleeds. ''Oh T-Thank you Naruto-Kun. "Hinata said in a bit of a depressed tone. 'Huh Hinata babes what's wrong you don't like it?." The blond dumb ass said."Oh hunni of cores I do but umm its just I have never had this before.' The shy women replied "Whoa no way your joking right w-what about Neji or Hinabi 'Naruto asked with a huge shock in his voice which even coursed Sakura's jade eyes to widen ''N-nope. "Hinata replied." Well my lady I have sucked these 1 million times and let me tell you the minute your tang touch's this sweet thang you will be in heaven believe it! ."Naruto said as he done the nice guy pose proudly done by Bushy brow sensei and Bushy brow jr. ''_Okay this is some crazy shit Naruto sucked guys as well what the hell has the ninja world come to! .''Sa_kura thought to herself. ''All right Naruto I do believe it. ''Hinata said.. Meanwhile at the kitchen table

Sai and Sauske were still drinking shots well that was until Sai put his glass

Down and glared at a blur pink object leaning agents Naruto and Hinata's door.'Pits Sauske uchiha why is there a floating Pink object floating right outside Naruto and Hinata door." A drunken Sai asked as Sauske put down his tiny glass and glared at the pink blurry object.

,"Dude I don't know but w-w-whaaat I do know is that our knuckle head n-n-ninja is in trouble and we must save him oh by the way what is it. "Sauske asked as he wobbled off his chair. "Oh No Sauske it its .its OMG ''Meanwhile back at Hinata and Naruto bedroom. "Okay Naruto lets do this!.'Hinata scram. "Okay 5.4.3.'Just as Hinata was about to finished 2 and 1 she heard a man scram."Fire style fireball jutsu DIE Barbie bitch

!.'Sauske yelled as Sakura turned around just in time to get a massive fire ball blown in her face and then burn down Naruto and Hinata's bedroom door a few seconds latter when Sakura was turned into Ash and Naruto going right in front of Hinata to protect the Hyuuga hires from the fire Sauske and Sai walked in. 'Hahaha No Naruto Hinata no kneed to thank us its what comrades do. '"Sauske said as Naruto turned his head a few centimeters so that Naruto head was facing his back. 'Grr you drunken bastured how is burning down our door protecting us you BAKA!. "The blonde rasengan user yelled.' But we did save you see look at the burnt Barbie doll."Sai said as Naruto and Hinata drew there attaching to the Barbie. "S-Sauske that's not Barbie that's Sakura.'Hinata said as she was holding something big in her hand. "Whoa what in the names just happened."Sakura said as she magically went from Ash's then to a 17teen year old Ninja ''Uhm Sauske went fire style fireball jutsu on your ass. "Sai said "Grr what the hells wrong with you!'Sakura yelled as he left hand began to glow green chakura . 'Oh crap. "Sauske said in a really high pitched girly voice. ''Wait a minute Sauske why did you think Sakura was Barbie. "Hinata asked," Well because I saw her leaning on your door and I thought it was Barbie trying to assassinates my BFFs "Sauske replied '"Huh Sakura why were you leaning on our door. 'Naruto asked with a confused expression on his face. "Oh umm w-well you see I-I."Sakura said as she began to shatter and then a small a few drops of blood came out of Sakura's nose. ''Ehm okay then oh hey Hinata-Chan here's that treat you were suppose to try out 'Naruto said as he handed his girlfriend the treat."Thanks."Hinata replied" Wait what is that a-a-a-a-a lollipop t-that you suck.'Sakura yelled. "Uh yes Sakura it is a lollipop Haha what did you think it was."Naruto asked." She thought it was...''Sai said as he whispered the last few words to Naruto which made him go completely red in the face 'Oh dear me Hinata sweetie could you please pass me my phone.'Naruto asked as Hinata reached over to the draw and garbed Naruto mobile phone. 'W-What's going on?" Hinata asked."In a sec."Naruto replied as he held his phone up to his ear for a few seconds until a woman awnserd;"Evening sir my name is Yuki and how may I help you today." I my names Naruto Uzumaki and I would like to make an reservation for a few very special peoples Naruto asked as Sakura blushed bright red. '**Hot damn this he Sakura we might get to join in with Naruto and Hinata's kinky time.' **Inner. Inner Sakura thought... (The next day)."Oh Wow Naruto Hinata that was fantastic."Sakura said. " it shore was. "Both Naruto and Hinata said as they were about to kiss until she got a waked on the head and out of her day dream by a really massive man with long Wight hair which was in a pony tail .'Sakura wake up its to go to our meeting today"The man said .''Huh M-Master Purvey Sage was I dreaming again "Sakura asked." Yes now Please Sakura pay attention or you will never get better' A women with a long red pony tail and a short black Minnie skirt with black short high heels and a Wight polo shirt said.

(A/N Sorry If I stuffed up there)."Oh sorry Dr Yuki.'Sakura replied." Okay then now please repeat after me I will never ever peep on the opposite or same sex again."Yuki said.'as Purvey sage and Sakura copied Yuki's rule  
>(Insert random seen change to an outside building were there is a sign saying.' <span><strong>The LEAF VILLAGE REBAB CENTER FOR THE SICK PURVERTS... <strong> dun. Dun daaaa!

THE END

Ninjababe2011...''Hi there finally finished umm I would Like to Apologies for my really bad grammar and please I have tried my hardest to make this stories funny and silly so I don't wont any flames because well

A. Ill cry

And

B.I am not a ninja if you flam me ill die and if I die I will hunt your computer muwhahah

READ AND REVIEW MY SEXY READERS!

PS I have nothing agencies Sakura she is my favorite Character its just this wouldn't be a good stories without having a little fun with her


End file.
